Sweet Pandemonium
by Dancingwiththedead13
Summary: I was stuck in this town, yet it didn't seem so bad with him by my side. Can rules be broken and bonds formed between the unlikely? *smut warning*


It didn't really matter anymore; whatever this place was, it was in fact going to be the death of me. I had been here for god knows how long now, just wandering the streets day after day, with or without pyramid head by my side. But by now the other monsters didn't seem to want to bug me too much knowing who was my guardian. I had accidentally ended up in this town, or so I though it was an accident. Pyramid Head took a liking to me, and spared my already broken soul from the great knife. I wasn't ever a well off person before coming here, suicidal and depressed for many years. Well most would see this fate as a nightmare, it's more like a dream to me; showing just how not far apart reality and dreams truly are. I wasn't completely human anymore, I was touched by Alessa's darkness, and now my skin was a similar tone of decay and darkness like her and pyramid head, my eyes had lost the blue colour, only to be replaced to black. It was quite scary here at first, but I learned to live around it pretty quickly, this truly was my proper place.

I wandered back down and through the gruesome maze of metal,gore,and death that Pyramid head dwelled in. In some of the halls were remains of the tortured victims of his, sent here to die because of their heavy sins. I could almost always find him in this maze, being here long enough to learn the tricks of the macabre labyrinth. He was in the butcher room as I liked to call it, where a plain metal table sat in the middle, floor splattered with blood and other human remains. Lucky today there was no one on this table for the time being, and Pyramid head was bent over it at the waist, looks like drying out some of the skin from the latest kills, he used this to fashion outfits for the both of us. I climbed up on the table? Sliding In between him and his work. He moaned something of annoyance, and stood up to his full height, he was truly a beautiful thing of power. "Look I'm sorry pyramid head, but there's a new kill for you that wandered into this hell" he tilted his Helmet in question. I just sighed and got off the table, "let's go".

I watched from a distance as the darkness fell over the town, revealing the true nature of it. This girl had took a wrong turn, or as she though. She was an abuser, kicked around her husband, and took every kind of drug under this sun. She was the typical sinner destined to meet the horrid fate that was the great knife. She was in the school, pyramid head had her by the neck, knife on the floor. These were my favourite kinds of punishment. Just as he was about to carry it out, she managed to grab a knife from her pocket, and stab Pyramid head in the arm, causing her break free and start running in my direction. It was my chance to prove myself to him, even though I didn't like the idea of killing people, but i didn't have much say anymore. I grabbed her just as she ran by me. She kicked and screamed, as we fought over the knife, just as I thought I had her pinned, I felt the sharp pain in my abdomen. My still human blood spilling out quickly. I let go and she ran down the hall, pyramid head moaned of disapproval, and picked me up carefully in his left arm, dragging the knife behind him. I could barely keep my eyes open the whole trip, I was getting light headed, and very weak, it was bad. Once back he laid me out on the table, and grabbed an old piece of cloth, pressing it firmly against the wound, me howling in pain. He let out a heavy snort of a breath, and left for a moment, only to return with a needle and thread, thread looking like it was made of out metal. My mind panicked, as he removed the cloth, and quickly began to stitch the deep wound closed, every little needle stick sending pain through my body. I don't know how, but I managed to bear through about 10 stitches, without hurting him. It wasn't the neatest job, but it was holding together. I sat up and resting my legs over the edge of the table. Pyramid head stood by my side, another moan of angst escaping from under the helmet. The more I looked at it, the more heavier it looked, and the fact that it was solely resting on his shoulders made it looks really painful for him. I also never knew what exactly was under his helmet, but I think I liked him with it on. He stuck his head up towards the air, I swear he could sense things I couldn't. There was certainly some sort of banging about in the maze, we both knew whatever it was, they were next on his kill list. He grabbed the knife, slowly heaving it out of the room, leaving me to sit and wait for the next victim to arrive to me. Sure enough it took only about 15 minutes, PH was really good at finding those lost little souls in this place. It was a girl this time, prettier then any I had seen here before. He had her laid out on the table, ready to do what he wished. I watched as he tied her down, the girl flaying in terror and agony. PH grunted, before making short work of removing her clothes, except her panties. As gross and morbid as it was, it wasn't uncommon for him to rape or violate people like these before executing them. I was extremely jealous, I wanted him bad all the time, everything about his body screamed sex. Just as he was about to take away her panties, I wedged myself in between the table and him. "No. You can't do this!" He grunted, and almost ignored me completely. This time I grabbed his forearm, "No, I want you.". He looked really confused. I sat on the table, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing up against his groin. "You know what I mean." He looked completely confused, as if to say "why?". I glared back at the girl still horrified on the table. I didn't even have to speak for him to understand what I wanted "get rid of her. Quickly" he certainly hated being bossed around, but somewhere deep in his twisted mind, he liked feeling subjective. He untied her and watched as she ran straight for the door: nothing we hadn't seen before. It was heavy and locked, no way out. Pyramid Head grabbed the knife, stalking slowly over to her. With one great swing, she was in two clean pieces, blood beginning to puddle on the floor. The knife looked heavy as hell, as he did the usual struggle to pull it along. I felt my skin crawl as he approached me, I was totally ready for him, yet scared a little. He wedged himself between my open thighs, and pulled up at my tattered dress. The familiar, long, black tongue snaked out of his helmet and between my legs. It was the best feeling I've experienced since turning into one of the monsters myself. I watched as he pulled back his tongue, now focusing on his own groin, as it was throbbing in need of some sick, gross relieving. He pulled away at the smock he wore, revealing himself. He was big, and it did intimidate me. I watched as he carefully stuck himself inside me, a low moan echoing inside the helmet. The pace was intense, and both of us were completely lost in pleasure. Pyramid head felt something other then pain for once, and it was damn good. He knew the helmet hurt him, like hell in fact every second of the day, but he knew he could never admit to having such pain bother him no matter how intense it was. Some of the cuts and lesions on his arms were proof of this, if those were my arms id be complaining all the time. Through half closed eyes, I watched as he lifted his head up revealing the underside of the helmet, I didn't dare to try and see what was lurking under there. Those familiar moans were now of a whole different nature, as the didn't sound so pained and sad anymore, but rather like he was in pure ecstasy. I was the same way, moaning and groaning like those girls in the adult films. He knew he had totally control over me, and the though of that just made it all that much better for him. With one quick motion he arched his back and let out one final moan of pleasure as he let himself go, myself doing the same. He pulled out of me, staggering to catch his own balance. I jumped off the table, hitting the floor with a pretty heavy thud. I wasn't to sure if I could trust my feet after that.

I was back siting on his table, watching the blood drip off the edges of my dress onto the dirty floor. He was over across the room by the other table, making use of the corpse of one of the "church people" as we would call them. "So, what's the deal with this place anyways?" He grunted and raised his head up a bit. "You know, like how do we get this darkness that allows us into the regular world?" He stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. "Do you even know?" We had this weird bond going on by now where words didn't have to even be exchanged to understand each other, which worked well though I still preferred to use my voice. "Why don't we go find out?" I held out my hand as he took it to allow me to get off the table. "Where would we go for that?" "Alessa". I heard that name before, but my knowledge on it was very slim. Pyramid head picked up the great knife and started out the door, me at his heels. He took me out to a hospital, rather the hospital of the town. The inside just looked old and abandoned, being out of the darkness really made me anxious. As if someone was reading my mind, the familiar sound of the sirens rang through my ears, as the walls began to peel off in a flesh like way, "this is better." Once the transformation was done, the building looked more like what I was used to: a macabre industrial feel. Pyramid head didn't waste any time, and he lead me down a single hall, one small door at the very edge. He stopped suddenly at the door, me running into the back of him. "Couldn't of warned me before you stopped?" "Sorry" he wasn't at all. He opened the door slowly, me peeking out from behind him. He decided it was safe, and allowed me in front of him to see what was going on. The room was covered in red blood like colouring, shards of what looked like curtains hung loosely to the ceiling on one side. In the middle was surely a bed, surrounded by these once white curtains covered in holes that looked like they were caused by burns. I circled closer to the edge of the bed cautiously, I was almost looking in when I heard a voice somewhere behind me "curious aren't you?" I was startled, backing up into pyramid head with a little scream. He put an arm around me, calming me down. "You defiantly still have human in you" he remarked as I frowned at him. The source of the voice came out in front of us. It was a little girl, looked to be about 9, but she had old school clothes on, it was obvious she was like the rest of us; dark. "Who are you?" She smiled "I have many names, but I'm the dark side of Alessa" I was confused as hell. She went on to explain how Alessa was wrongly accused of being a witch, and burnt by the church people for it. But it didn't go as planned and she survived, severely burnt, lonely and scared. Over time this fear built up into hate and this is where the two halves came in. This girl was the hate, who gave us the darkness to avenge Alessa. Her innocence was placed in a child called Sharon, who was now being hunted down by the church in an attempt to free them from this hell. I was baffled. "Wait, can I call you Alessa?" The little girl nodded, "I'm sure the real Alessa wouldn't mind". I stepped forward from pyramid heads grip. "So do the church have Sharon?" Alessa nodded "we can't let them burn another innocent." I felt the distress full on, "we need you to help us fight this." I looked confused, "why me?" "Cause your the only one with human and darkness in you." "What can I do?" "Get into the church" I felt pretty sick hearing all of this, Alessa urged me to do it, "you need to help her mother Rose stop them, please."I nodded, and she smiled, "oh and don't try to kill her mother, she's innocent but already trapped here forever with us." Pyramid head nodded, he knew that was directed at him. She held her arms out in an odd hug like thing. I looked back at PH who just nodded. She hugged me, somehow dissolving into me in a way. When it was all done and said, she reappeared in front of me. "Now you have the right blood to do this, Aleesa's." We headed out for the church.

Pyramid head waited at the front doors, darkness had fallen outside the church, but he felt it wouldn't be right for him to enter. I snuck in, there was Sharon, hung up on a ladder over a fire in the middle of the floor. Her mother rose was restrained by some of the people, urging them not to burn her daughter. I worked my way up to the lady in charge, "you can't do this!" It went silent as everyone stopped to watch me. "She isn't evil, you are." The lady stepped forward, "she is evil, she must be cleansed in the fire she came from" I was infuriated "you are sick! She is innocent, you brought this hell upon yourself! You burnt an innocent girl!" She didn't seem to care what so ever, as she ordered them to disbelieve me, and agree with her false preaches. "You are the reason for this hell!" I yelled, trying to keep myself from going at her. "I don't know what your talking about" she said, reaching into her pocket, "you are a creature of darkness, you are the damned" she pulled out a knife, plunging it to the handle into my heart. I gasped as the blood seeped through my fingers as I clutched the wound. I fell to my knees, blood spilling onto the floor. This wasn't how it was supposed to end was it? Through blurry eyes I watched as the blood hit the floor, spreading out in a vein like way. The floor begin to lift as it would in darkness. I smiled, closing my eyes. When I reopened them, there was barbed wire snaking everywhere, I looked up as Alessa was in her hospital bed in the middle of it all, lifted high above on the wires. The ends were everywhere, killing all the people whom really deserved it. I was groggy, as I realised I was still lying on the floor, bleeding out. Shit I was going to die here too. I head a familiar sound as I found myself being picked up in a pair of large arms, cradled against his torso. I smiled, still almost passing out. "Am I ever glad to be in your arms now." "I wouldn't let you die this way." He raised me up into his helmet, my head inside it. It was very dark, I didn't enjoy it at all. I heard his voice for the first time, low and growly. "Its going to hurt a little." Before I knew what was happening I felt teeth sinking into my neck, like many sharp little razors. I felt as his tongue entered to wound, me struggling in pain against it. His tongue seeped through my body, seemingly sealing off the wound from the inside and slipping back out of me, the neck wound not bleeding but rather turning a greenish colour like rotting flesh... The way his would. He set me back down on my feet, strength coming back into me. I watched as Sharon and Rose left the church, Alessa's bed lowing on the wires to floor level. I walked up to her. She was badly burnt, but looked relatively human this time. "Thank you" she said with a small smile, "you saved what's left of my life." Her voice was fragile, and she was still very weak." "Will you ever heal?" I asked curiously, "not really, but I can now rest peacefully." I was shocked, "your going to die!?" She smiled and almost giggled, "I can't die, I'm immortal." I was relieved, "so what is to become of here?" "Nothing will change, hell is still very real here." "Am I damned to stay here?" She stretched out a tiny bit, "your bonded to pyramid head, I can feel it." I felt his arm around me again, his way of verifying this. "You are here forever, though may keep your humanity. The others may sense it, but pyramid head is your protector, he won't let you suffer anymore." I gripped his hand, "I can deal with this... Is this my fate?" She began to Close her eyes, "pyramid head is your fate." Her bed lowered back into the ground as the darkness left the church, PH rushing me out of it, and back to his home. Once in safety, I questioned him, "what did she mean by that?" He stopped. "That you are mine." I rolled my eyes, "and what does that mean?" "Exactly as it says" he was puzzling. "What are you?" He pointed that tip of the Helmet right at my face, "I am guilt, I am puinshment, or rather the wish for it" it all started to make sense a bit, I was meant to be here, I was tired of hurting myself because I was guilty, I was depressed and alone, and really damn guilty. Not that it mattered anyways, that was my past life; There's always been a thin line between reality and dreams.


End file.
